Power Rangers Train Knights
Vinnytovar's TV spoof of Power Rangers Train Knights Cast Protagonist Side (Train Knight Rangers) * Train Knight Megazord * Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form) * Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O (Rod Form) * Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O (Ax Form) * Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O (Gun Form) * Deneb/Kamen Rider Zeronos (Altair Form/Vega Form/Zero Form) * Teddy/Kamen Rider New Den-O (Strike Form/Vega Form) * Khampa * Khari * Sly Cooper * Carmelita Fox * Floyd (Rock Dog) * Carl (Rock Dog) * Riff * Skozz * Sean Baker/Guyver * Tyler Klause/Kamen Rider Kabuto * Gypsies/Sheep (Sheep & Wolves) * Wolves (Balto, Alpha & Omega, Sheep & Wolves and Rock Dog) Antagonist Side (Railroad Destroyers) * Linnux * Trey * Dawn Bellwether * Negataros/Kamen Rider Nega Den-O * Shadowborg * Zemerick * Tai Lang * Lord Shen * Kai * Arthur (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Bat Imagin *Chameleon Imagin *Crust Imagin *Crow Imagin *Rhino Imagin *Ivy Imagin *Owl Imagin *Whale Imagin *Wolf Imagin *Jelly Imagin *Tortoice Imagin *Scorpion Imagin *Spider Imagin *Bloodsucker Imagin *Molech Imagin *Cobra Imagin *Salamander Imagin *Gecko Imagin *Newt Imagin *Wasp Imagin *Bluebird Imagin *Rabbit Imagin *Anthopper Imagin *Kraken Imagin *Mole Imagin *Leo Imagin *Panda Rabbit Imagin *Snail Imagin *Oct Imagin *Armadillo Imagin *Albinoleo Imagin *Snowman Imagin *Death Imagin *Pink Rabbit Imagin *Clown Imagin *Shadow Imagin *Piggies Imagin *Mantis Imagin *Ore Imagin (stage-show only) * Dr. Calico's Soldier Roll Calls (Good Side) * "One, Sword on the Train, Power Ranger Red!" * "Two, Rod on the Train, Power Ranger Blue!" * "Three, Axe on the Train, Power Ranger Yellow!" * "Four, Gun on the Train, Power Ranger Purple!" * "Five, Wings on the Train, Power Ranger Gold!" * "Six, Animals on the Train, Power Ranger Green!" * "Seven, Zero to Hero Train, Power Ranger Crimson!" * "Eight, Striker to the Train, Power Ranger Navy!" * "Nine, Police saves the Train, Power Ranger Black!" * "Power of the Trains together we fight evil on railroad tracks!" * "Power Rangers Train Knights!" Roll Calls (Evil Side) * "Leader of Darkness, Railroad Destroyer 1!" * "Scout of Nightmares, Railroad Destroyer 2!" * "Spy of Viruses, Railroad Destroyer 3!" * "Sniper of Evil, Railroad Destroyer 4!" * "Nine, Police destroys the Train, Power Ranger Black!" * "We are Railroad Destroyers" Theme Song * Power Rangers! * Go Go Power Rangers! * Go! * Go! * It's Morphin' Time! * For justice we fight * With Train Power light * Together we rise * Go Go Power Rangers (Go!) * Go Go Power Rangers (Go!) * Power Rangers Train Knights Gallery Magra.JPG All 038.jpg Johnny.jpg Prtk-Red.png Prtk-FusedRedBlueYellowPurple.png Prtk-FusedRedBlueYellowPurple (Punch Mode).png Prtk-FusedRedBlueYellowPurple (Kick Mode).png Prtk-SuperRed.png Prtk-UltraRed.png Mk9raidenvs.png Nick Wilde the European Red Fox.png Adagio by glory 18 dcybmvg-pre.png Brodi (Adult).png Prtk-Blue.png RDkhampa.PNG Bodi (Rock Dog).jpg Grey.png Prtk-Yellow.png Charlotte Pickles (Queen Athena).jpg Darma by crombiettw dawtswc-pre.jpg Bianca (short).png Astro the female rocker by jinyx darenda062301-dcak5ac.png Prtk-Purple.png Fleetwood_rock_dog.png Dudley Puppy happy.jpg Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Prtk-Gold.png Ben Tennyson.png Prtk-Green.png Prtk-SuperGreen.png RDangus.PNG Prtk-Crimson.png Silver the Hedgehog.png Prtk-Navy.png Prtk-SuperNavy.png All 038.jpg Prtk-Black.png Prtk-Train Knight Megazord.png Tumblr ow4w3d72IM1vas4iuo1 400.jpg Den-O-urataros2.jpg Kintaros.png Den-O-ryuutaros2.jpg Deneb-san.png Teddy-kun.png RDkhampa.PNG Khari by rainbowdashfan2010-dbddpjb.png FA987BE6-8D45-4B43-8756-43D045CB57E5.png 3C223353-8A8C-439B-8231-44CD39C43FFB.png Sheep-and-wolves-raegar.jpg Shao-kahn-hd-mortal-kombat-9.jpg Prtk-Rd1.png Metal_sonic_sonic_the_hedgehog.png Prtk-Rd2.png All 038.jpg Double_Dan_.jpg Prtk-Rd3.png Extra_Springtrap_1.png Prtk-Rd4.png Linnux_rock_dog.png Trey_rock_dog.png Bellwether_zootopia.png Den-O-Negataros.png Shadowborg_Vinnyovar.jpg Zemerick.jpg Tailung.jpg Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg KFP3-promo-kai.jpg Arthur_render_octet-stream.png CalicosSoliders.jpg Category:Vinnytovar Category:Power Rangers Spoofs